


As long as you keep kissing me like that

by Fairylia



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drunk Simon, M/M, Underage Drinking, mentions the whole fam, our favorite disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: "I know that when it comes to alcohol I’m an absolute lightweight, hell everyone on planet earth (or at least everyone in Creekwood, Georgia) probably knows that all it takes is one beer and I’m so gone."Bram throws an end of the year party but Simon is too focused on his boyfriend to care





	As long as you keep kissing me like that

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries but I've been trying to get back into writing because I've missed it a lot and I'm pretty deep into this SVTHSA and Love Simon thing (I cant wait to get LOTO) so I decided to work on this idea that's been swimming around in my head. I also changed around the timeline a little and combined the book with the movie so that Simon came home drunk from Bram's party because he already had the shirt. Hope that doesnt confuse anyone!
> 
> This is supposed to be rambly and messy because Simon is supposed to be drunk but I hope its still good.

I know that when it comes to alcohol I’m an absolute lightweight, hell everyone on planet earth (or at least everyone in Creekwood, Georgia) probably knows that all it takes is one beer and I’m so gone. So, I’m not really sure why I was allowed to have so many drinks at this stupid party but I’m pretty sure I’m about two beers and four shots in and I’ve had never felt more loose and free and nauseated. Not sure if I used that right but I sure hope so, I’ve been practicing my English because its Bram’s favorite and I like being able to understand him when he goes on one of his nerd rants.  
I hadn’t even wanted to come to this stupid end of the year party; my parents hadn’t been as angry as they could’ve been after the last party incident, but I hadn’t wanted to risk it again and. I’m still kind of embarrassed that I made my friends take me home just to get a shirt, but I can’t find it in me to regret that decision… and maybe, even though everything worked out and I got the guy of my dreams, thinking about Bram kissing that sexy minion and every other absolutely horrible thing that I went through this last semester still makes my stomach turn.  
So yeah, I wanted to stay home and listen to music while seeing how many Oreos I could eat before I passed out or threw up but when Bram looks at me with those big brown eyes and Leah threatens to shave my eyebrows off in my sleep there’s no way I can really say no to them. The two of them have become absolutely villainous, always working together to get their way by simultaneously guilting and threatening me… So that was how I found myself stretched out on Bram’s couch watching the ceiling spin while waiting on him to come back with a glass of water.  
They had pushed the couch against the wall to make more room before the party had started so I could look around and take in everything from my safe spot. Even though I felt miserable physically, I couldn’t help but grin as I saw my friends across the room; Abby and Nick were on the makeshift stage singing along to some love song that I couldn’t quite place but I was almost mesmerized at how good they were together. I knew that Nick was musical and I’m pretty sure Abby is good at everything but hearing them together was incredible. It was moments like this that made me feel terrible about keeping them from each other, even though we’d all talked through it and realized that we had all made mistakes when it came to the whole situation, I still felt like I didn’t deserve to have such incredible people by my side.  
Leah was sitting with Garrett cheering them on, I loved seeing her genuine smile even if it was small. If anyone on this planet deserved all the happiness they could receive, it’s Leah Burke. The one person that had never treated me like I was something fragile or broken. Even on days where I still felt like my life was falling to shit I knew I had at least two people that would help me without making me feel like a giant burden or something that needed to be fixed. I felt my heart grow two sizes watching my friends be so undeniably happy and carefree, knowing that we’re all closer than we’d ever been. Things had been awkward for us for a few days after we’d officially made up but all it took was a long talk and a few tears for us to remember that we were Leah and Simon, and nothing was ever going to change that.  
I didn’t even notice someone coming up to me until I heard my favorite sound, “Here Si, sit up slowly and drink this.” I could physically feel my heart warm even more as I turned and saw soft brown eyes and a beautiful concerned smile directed at me. I still hadn’t quite figured out how the hell I’d managed to end up dating Cute Bram Greenfeld, but I wasn’t going to question it because I didn’t ever want to lose the feeling I got in his stomach when Bram looked at me like I was the center of his universe. Butterflies didn’t cover the all-consuming feeling of warmth and love that always seemed to follow me when I was with him and I didn’t want that to ever change.  
I sat up as carefully as I could, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in my gut as I took the glass of water out of his hand and took a small sip. I could feel the weight of Bram’s eyes on me as I slowly finished off the glass of water and then set the cup aside before reaching for him. He laughed at me but still allowed me to pull him into a cuddling position on the couch; this was what I’d always wanted. I had dreamed for years about being with someone that I truly loved and not being afraid to be unconditionally and publicly in love with them.  
“How’s the most handsome guy in the world doing tonight?” I was well aware of the fact that I sounded like an idiot, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. There were moments where Bram would get this look in his eye like he was looking at the most awe-inspiring thing he’d ever seen and then he’d say things and use words and it came out like poetry. Poetry that proved that no matter how wild it may have seemed, he loved me just as much as I love him. Sometimes I felt like I had to try and match him even if it came out as idiotic drunk mumbling.  
Its also kind of awesome to see the effect that I have on him, I’ve learned that if I look closely I can se the blush spread across his face and slowly sweep up his neck while he smiled that smile… the smile that was all for me, the one that held all of the fondness and love that my boyfriend held for me in his heart. It wasn’t flashy, but it was still the kind of smile that was bright enough to light up any room he was in because it came from true happiness and I felt so lucky to be the person that put that smile on his face.  
“I dunno babe, how are you doing?” Bram’s smile melted into a smirk and I couldn’t even respond because I could feel my brain just sort of melting as I looked at my handsome boyfriend. Bram was always the cutest person in the room to me; but sometimes he would do or say something, and I would be reminded that my boyfriend is hot. Like, it just hits me sometimes that I was dating a guy that I’d heard girls whisper about in the hallways because even though Bram had barely given them the time of day they were convinced he was going to fall in love with them and carry them off into the sunset with his muscular arms… god those arms and his legs, soccer calves were so fucking underrated. “Si, babe, earth to Simon.”  
I couldn’t help but blush at the direction my thoughts had just taken, that was a new development for drunk Simon. It seemed like every time I got even the tiniest bit of alcohol into my system all I could think about was my perfectly delicious boyfriend… like lucky charms! Wait no, that’s magically delicious… it still fits. “It’s literally so unfair, how are you this hot?” Bram blushed even more, but he didn’t break eye contact with me and that was nice because I don’t think I could’ve stopped looking into his if I tried.  
“You’re such a cute drunk.” He leaned in and kissed me softly and I couldn’t help but run my fingers through his hair, he had been straightening it a lot lately, but I found myself feeling happy that he had let his natural curls do their thing. Something about not wanting to mess up his curl pattern with too much heat. He was still talking so I knew I had to tune back in, “But I don’t know what you’re talking about because between the two of us, I have the hotter boyfriend.”  
I want to argue with him because the whole world has eyes and they all question what an absolute 10 like Bram is doing with a solid 6.5 like me. I don’t think that I’m unattractive, it’s just that Bram is everything anyone could ever want in a man and I have him and I’m so fucking lucky. But before I can open my mouth to argue he presses another kiss to my lips and then another and another and I realize that it doesn’t matter which one of us is “more attractive” just as long as Bram keeps kissing me like this.


End file.
